A Different Kind of Love
by balancedbeginning
Summary: FerrisWheelShipping is not your generic, romance pairing. It should be it's own kind, for that matter.
1. A is for Affection

_Who wants to read some drabbles for Ferriswheelshipping? :D I know I want to write some. There will be a drabble for 26 themes. So in other words, each letter in the alphabet gets a theme. (Ex: A is for Affection). Definitions will be provided from ._

**Disclaimer: Nintendo is the one who owns Pokémon Black and White, and its characters.**

Affection: A fond attachment, devotion, or love. An emotion; feeling; sentiment.

Upon first meeting N, White never would have thought she would end liking him more than a potential friend. He actually creeped her out in more ways than one.

A stalker isn't actually considered romantic at all to her. His mannerisms were a little awkward to her.

But she slowly got to know the man better with each time they met. Sure, he wasn't easy to figure out at all, but she began understanding certain things about the puzzle who is N.

One of them being that he just does not understand how to interact with humans. Not that she blames him for it.

So when she gets to have some alone time with N, she's the one showing him human affections. It ultimately results in N learning to be more comfortable around humans, and understanding more about these things they call 'relationships'.

"White, I have to know the meaning behind this thing you called 'holding hands'," N begins a small conversation with White, as they sit together on a bench in Accumula Town. (Albeit, a little shy.)

With a small smile, White looks over to N who is feeding a few Pidoves out of the palm of his hand.

"Oh that? It's just a way two people show how they like each other. Or some form of affection. It also shows that they might find comfort in holding the other person's hand. Why do you ask," White explains casually.

"I just see many people do it, no matter where I go. There are many people who seem to enjoy it…" N trails off.

White chuckles to herself and then asks him,

"Did you want to hold my hand, N? If you feel uncomfortable, then you don't have to, of course."

N's face pinked a little. In truth, he was just curious about the action, but he actually wouldn't mind partaking in it.

He slowly moved his hand to White's and took hold of it. Needless to say, N was a bit uncomfortable with the contact.

Understanding what he was thinking, White gave a slight squeeze to let him know he was doing just fine. Giving him a smile reassured him, and began to relax.

At the end of the day, they didn't need to be over the top affectionate with one another.

They were perfectly comfortable with small affections such as this at this point.

_Do let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't like it. ;) Critiques and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	2. B is for Blush

_Oh wow! Thanks everyone so much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you liked the first one, so I guess I'll keep going. By the way, some of the personality traits I give N and White are head-canon ideas._

**Disclaimer: Nintendo is the one who owns Pokémon Black and White, and its characters.**

_Blush: to redden, as from embarrassment or shame. __To make __red__; flush. _

White doesn't get flustered often, or easily. If she does something embarrassing, she tends to either shrug it off or laugh at herself.

She doesn't exactly like squealing at cute things, or get a 'female nose-bleed' at the thought of something…well, erotic one would say.

She always felt that it was important not to show her emotions in general, unless she was with the people she trusted most. (Sometimes, White wonders if that was the reason it took a while for her to become good friends with Cheren, Black, and Bianca.)

Not only that, but she isn't used to having a 'boyfriend', considering N is her first, and hopefully, only one.

However, she finds that trusting N is becoming easier the more time they spend together. And she is gradually feeling more comfortable expressing her

And boy, White's face never turns as red when she gets a sweet compliment from N. Whether he is complimenting her gentle smile, the way she cares for her Pokémon, or even how pretty she looks, White's face heats up in embarrassment.

Sure, she turns her head away and mutters a thank you. But she appreciates his words and feels as if she is on cloud nine.

Just wait until she finds out that her blushing face is one of the most beautiful things N will ever see.

_Sorry this one was lame! I promise there will be better ones, and they will contain actual dialogue. Also, I have more ideas for the later letters in the alphabet, and they won't be as awkward like this one. Advice and critique are welcomed with opened arms!_


	3. C is for Cage

**Disclaimer: Nintendo is the one who owns Pokémon Black and White, and its characters.**

_(n.) __A boxlike enclosure having wires, bars, or __the__ like, for confining and displaying birds or __animals__. Anything that confines or imprisons; prison._

"I'm sorry I lived in a cage for the duration of my childhood."

"The Pokémon, who were my only friends, surrounded me every day. But they were brought to me injured. I wondered who could have done such a horrific thing."

"I now realize how fragile a child's mind is. Though, I guess I can still be considered one at the same time."

"Children will believe almost anything. They don't have a firm grip on reality. My hurt friends and I spent our time together, playing together in…_that_ room. I didn't understand what was really going."

"The only thing I believed was that I was the one who healed their wounds. My precious friends needed me."

"…We weren't allowed to leave the castle. In fact, there were times I couldn't even leave my room."

"Mind you, I enjoyed being with my precious friends…"

"…but I was locked up in a cage. That cage formed my very beliefs which I still have a hard time letting go of…"

"I'm sorry I was locked up in that horrid placed. I'm sorry that because of that I don't understand a lot about humans."

…

"But when I'm with you, I feel more…"

N trails off. He has been talking to a sleeping White this whole time.

What he wants to say to her, he would rather say when she can actually hear him.

And as well as when he is actually ready to talk about himself with White.

Sometimes, N feels like it was truly the actions of White who was finally able to set him free from his cage.

_I swear N wasn't being creepy! (As in, Edward-Cullen-likes-watching-you-sleep, creepy.) Ok, these chapters are starting to become too serious for my liking…We will need to have more light-hearted ones. (Maybe one two crack! Ones, unless you guys don't want that.)_

_Also, sorry if things seemed a bit rushed. I was going to add more lines, but it just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to._

_Critique/advice/flames are always welcomed._


End file.
